How Did You Die Anyway?-Round Eight, QLFC
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: James liked breaking rules. Especially stupid ones. For QLFC.


James liked breaking rules.

Especially stupid ones like 'Don't go in the Forbidden Forest'.

If he couldn't go into the Forest how would he find the Resurrection Stone?

He had been itching to find it ever since his dad had told him about it.

Sure, his dad had interesting stories for all his years as Hogwarts.

First year his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher had Voldemort on the back of his head. Second year he flew into the Whomping Willow. Third year he went back in time!

Sure, they were all good. But none as good as when his dad was seventeen.

He skipped a whole year of school, went on the run and defeated Voldemort!

How awesome was that?

His parents said it was dangerous, but James liked dangerous.

But when James heard about the Deathly Hallows and learned that one was in the Forbbiden Forest he just had to find it!

So he took his invisibility cloak, another Hallow, and went to search for it.

Every. Single. Night.

He was having no luck at all with it.

He was also getting quite sleep-deprived.

He was falling asleep in some of his classes, but what else was new?

Then one night he came across a small gem on the ground.

The hairs on his neck stood up.

_This could be it._

He picked it up, closed his eyes and thinking of his dead uncle he flipped it.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

He opened his eyes and a transparent Uncle George, with two ears, was standing in front of him.

Disappointed that it didn't work, he threw the gem on the ground and turned around.

"Oi! You! Who are you?" the ghost called. James spun around.

"I'm your nephew, James." James told the ghost.

"Last time I checked I didn't have a nephew." the ghost said looking confused. Then he chuckled. "Although last time I checked I was dead."

James' mouth dropped open.

"Are you...?"

"I'm Fred Weasley."

James' face broke into a grin.

"It worked!"

"What worked?" Fred asked.

"The Resurrection Stone." James answered.

"You mean to say that exists?" James nodded.

"You see, my da- well me, owns the invisibility cloak. Dumbledore owned the elder wand but it responds to my dad now, though he doesn't use it and," James picked up the stone, "this is the Resurrection Stone. You're my Uncle Fred."

"From which brother?" Fred asked. James laughed.

"Harry Potter." Fred chuckled again.

"Always know that Ickle Ronnikins would be gay." James laughed at this.

"No, Uncle Ron married Aunt Hermione. Dad married mu- your sister."

"So tell me more about your family. Who married who?" Fred asked.

"Well there's Teddy Lupin, who they say you know and who's practically my cousin and Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill. They have Victore, Dom and Louis. Uncle Percy married Aunt Audrey and they have Molly and Lucy. Uncle Charlie never got married, Uncle George married Aunt Angelina and had Fred and Roxi. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione have Rose and Hugo and I have a brother and sister. Albus and Lily." Fred looked amused at something.

"Does Fred like pranking?" James's face broke out into a grin. He nodded.

"Fred and I pull pranks all the time. We sometimes help out at Uncle George's shop."

"That's still going, is it?" Fred asked his nephew. James nodded. Then James put his hands behind his back.

"Uncle Fred?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"How did you die? No one ever actually explains it. They just say you died in the war." Fred breathed in.

"Well I don't know if anyone told you, but your Uncle Percy is a big snob. He got power crazy working in the Ministry. He told Grandpa Weasley that Dumbledore was mad and that the Ministry was right. They had a big row and Percy moved out. This was when your dad was in his fifth year at Hogwarts, as I recall. When the Battle of Hogwarts started he came back. We were fighting together and he told the Impiriused Minister that he was quitting. I asked if he was joking and when I saw that he was, I laughed. I was distracted and a Death Eater shot a killing curse at me." When Fred finished there were tears in James' eyes.

"I would hug you but I'm pretty sure I would just go right through you." At this James gave a tiny laugh.

"We all miss you, you know?" James asked. Fred nodded.

"From up there I can see everything," He said, pointing upwards, "Well, almost everything. I miss you guys too. But let's not focus on that. What kind of pranks do you two pull?" James's face lit up.

He told Fred about all of their pranks.

Pretty soon they were both laughing.

"And one Halloween we enchanted suits of armour to follow people around. It was hilarious!" James said.

It was a beautiful sight.

Uncle and nephew roaring with laughter together.

Fred looked up.

"You should go to bed. It's getting pretty late." Fred suggested.

"Okay. I love you." James said.

"I love you, too."

"I'll take this with me and maybe we can talk again?" James asked, picking up the stone.

"Leave it."

"Are you sure?" Fred nodded.

"I'll be gone once you drop it, but it's for the best. I don't belong here." James was about to drop the stone when Fred interrupted him.

"One question." James nodded. "Am I still better looking then George?"

James laughed and opened his hand.

The stone fell onto the floor and James turned around with a small smile on his face.

Because he was thinking of his answer to Fred's question.

Yes.

* * *

**A/N another story for the QLFC. This is in place of the seeker on my team (I'm keeper). Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
